


酒与金发姑娘

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader
Kudos: 3





	酒与金发姑娘

我第一次遇到Duffy是在日落大道附近的酒吧。酒吧很冷清，尽管它有廉价且优质的酒水，但它的风头还是被日落大道那些奢华、热闹的酒吧抢去了。我对现在流行的摇滚乐不是很感兴趣，所以我不愿意承担略高的啤酒价格，去参与一场附赠噪音的狂欢。我只想在下班时间钻进酒吧，用一杯冰的、过得去的生啤来冲走我的疲惫。  
所以我没想到我会遇到Duffy。那是晚上九点，舞台上的爵士乐已经表演了一会，现在爵士乐就和这个酒吧一样，被那些夺人目的夸张玩意挤占了生存空间。当然重点不是这个，我看见一个金发女郎推门而入，她被发胶弄得体积庞大的金发，漆黑的皮衣和高过膝盖的皮靴显得她更应该待在日落大道，而不是这里。后来她告诉我，之所以出现在这酒吧，是因为她把身上的钱全都喝掉了，绿色的钞票全部变成了黄澄澄的液体进身体，然后又变成了另外一种黄澄澄的液体从身体出去。  
她对自己的外貌充满了自信。的确，Duffy是火辣的婊子，酒精是性感的助燃剂，况且她肚子里装得是伏特加和威士忌，这让她变得更加火辣了。她从烟灰缸里翻出了没有抽干净的烟，重新点燃，然后对着我吐了一口。我被这烟熏得鬼迷心窍，心甘情愿地给她点了一瓶啤酒。  
她是我见过酒量最好的女人，她边喝着酒，边和我聊起天来，细数今天她胃里到底装了多少东西。她很清醒，像喝下去的不是酒精，喝得是白开水。我们用天气切入话题，然后开始聊起了乱七八糟的东西。  
“你为什么不去日落大道玩？老实说这里有点无聊……不够热闹，演出的声音不够大，也没有多少人，男的女的都没有多少……”她在口袋里翻出了一根烟，点燃，吸上一口，向着天花板吐出一口烟雾。这里不是她喜欢的地方，不够刺激，不够吵，跟不上她砰砰跳动的心的节奏。她来这里，只是希望靠自己能向男人讨要几杯免费的啤酒。  
“太吵了，我只是想喝杯啤酒。”我很快给出我的理由。  
她棕色的眼睛和挑动的眉毛搭配起来表达了她的难以置信。  
“去试试吧。顺带还能钓个喝得稀里糊涂的小妞什么的。现在年轻人不是抖最喜欢这么做吗？不管是男的还是女的。”她对我吐出了第二口烟雾，这次的酒味更重了。  
然后她凑上了前来，对着我的耳朵小声说了句：“当然，没喝醉的也行，比如我。” Duffy就是那种一定有想要的东西就会去做的人，就像她当时决定从西雅图来到洛杉矶一样。当然，她来西雅图的事情也是后来才告诉我的。  
在她喝了第三杯啤酒之后，我把她带回了我的公寓。某种意义上她真的很下流，为了三杯免费啤酒就能出卖自己的身体，可能比小巷子里的妓女还要廉价。我看着她把她的皮衣，靴子和内衣裤脱了下来，丢得到处都是。她高且瘦，有着不大不小的胸部，是个模特身材。我一开始也以为她是个模特，后面她在床上告诉我她在搞乐队，所以我对摇滚乐的无感出乎她的意料，因为对现在的她来说，摇滚乐就是她生命最好的东西之一，和性处于一个地位。  
她在床上处于主导地位，对于没怎么处过女友的我是件很新奇的事情。做爱的时候她会跨在我的身体上，让我的眼里只有她眼皮上的亮蓝色眼影和金色的头发，然后用她当婊子的丰富经验让我舒舒服服。她和其他人一样染了头发，但是不像其他人一样把发根的部分也染成金的，而是留下了发根还有一小撮头发没有染，她睡在我旁边的时候也会用手指卷起那一点深色的头发。我知道其他女人也会这么做，但是她这么干起来特别的迷人。  
“来看我的演出吧？来试试看？”她在我耳旁这么说。她提到我刚刚说的她从西雅图过来的经历，还说了自己在乐队里干什么的，有怎么样的队友。然后又抱怨起之前她上过的几个男人，并夸了夸我虽然动作很笨但是还行，我不知道该怎么回应。我其实不知道怎么接她的话题，但因为她被烟酒浸润过的嗓音，我希望我们之间能多聊一点。  
第二天起床的时候她借我的浴室洗了个澡，换回她的皮衣长靴和紧身裤。还在口袋里掏出了眼线笔和口红简单地补了补妆，她没有好好打理的头发造型狂野，像只炸号的猫，但很适合她。  
我事后去看了她的演出，我依旧不太喜欢摇滚乐，我只是好奇她。我不知道怎么和她讲话，而且她和我隔得太远，我最后向上次那样给她点了一杯啤酒，她举起酒杯和我在空中干了个杯。  
我以为我们的一夜情就这么过去了。洛杉矶愿意为她买啤酒的男人不缺我这一个，而且我对摇滚乐兴致缺缺。没多久在雨季她又找上了我，这次是湿淋淋的Duffy。  
我问她：“你不怕我有女朋友吗？”  
她回我一个轻蔑的眼神和一个讽刺的微笑，用手指碰了碰我的胸口。  
“那能有多大事？你不给我进来我就回去呗。”她回答我，用手把附在头发上的雨水抖掉，雨水能冲花了她的妆容，但冲不走她的盛气。她就是那种很潇洒的女人，会为了队友用啤酒瓶把男人的头打得头破血流的女人，我这么描述她是因为那次演出后她真这么干了。我和她朝着相反的方向离开了日落大道这个是非之地。  
她拿着酒进来了，也许她真有那么一点喜欢我，但是没喜欢到可以和我有长期稳定的情感关系的程度。不管怎么样，我们在我的公寓里又做了一次，噢，应该是两次，因为一次过后她意犹未尽，那天晚上我们两个人都很快乐。洗完澡后她裹着毛巾在床上趴着，翘起腿来，左手还拿着我的烟，用着右手肘压着也是我的色情杂志。她看着看着扭过头和我说她突然想起为什么突然来找我了，其实她不想过来打扰我，但是她和朋友之前喝酒打赌谁一周性爱的次数更多，她不想输，所以她冒着雨过来了。的确很有她的作风，她就是这样子的人。  
后面我们再也没有做过爱，但是无论什么时候再见到Duffy，只要她能发现我，或者不发现我也可以，我始终愿意送她一杯啤酒。


End file.
